Ho Hum
The World: Europe: * European Union ** Germany. ** Ireland. ** Italy. ** Monaco. ** Liechtenstein. ** Hungary. ** Bulgaria. ** Spain. ** Portugal. ** Isle of Man. ** Cyprus. (Turkish puppet.) ** Golden Reich. (Greece done turned Fascist and annexed the entire Balkans.) ** Austria. * Intrepid Union (Observing member of the European Union) * Greater Primania. (Primania with Romania.) * Moldova. * Turkey. * Ukraine. * Baltic Union (Estonia,Lithuania, Latvia.) * Scandinavia ** Finland. ** Aland. ** Iceland. ** Greenland. (Denmark.) ** Denmark. ** Sweden. ** Norway. ** Cornwall. * Eurasian Commonwealth. (You will see a Soviet Union down there because the United Nations is universal and inter-realm.) * Switzerland. * Vatican City. * Malta. * France. * Benelux. * British Empire. (counting British Raj,though minus Cornwall.) Americas: North America: * Independent State of Texas. * United States of America. (With Baja.) * Confederacy. * Alaska. * Mexico. (Federalist.) Caribbean: * Cuba (American Commonwealth member, though sovereign.) * Puerto Rico (American Commonwealth,member though sovereign.) * Grenada. * Jamaica. * Bahamas. * Dominican Republic (American Commonwealth Member, though sovereign.) * Barbados (Spanish associated state.) * Bonaire (Portuguese associated state.) * Cayman Islands (American associated state.) * Saint Croix (French associated state.) Other islands in the Caribbean are unincorporated territories of the U.S, like Guadeloupe. Central America: * Centroamerica (Puppet of Second Mesoamerica.) South America: * Second Mesoamerica. * Rouge Guyana. (Communist French Guyana. Their flag is a red flag with three yellow Fleur De Lises.) Africa: * African Union ** Algeria. ** Benin. ** Botswana!!! (Animaniacs, anyone?) ** Cameroon. ** Burkina Faso. ** C.A.R (Central African Republic.) ** Burundi. ** Angola. ** Comoros. ** The Booty (Djibouti.) ** Guinea Pig (Equatorial Guinea plus Guinea and Guinea-Bissau.) ** Eritrea. ** Ethiopia. ** Madagascar. ** Libya. ** Lesotho. ** Mauritius. ** Too many damned countries in Africa, so I'll stop here, also some of them aren't in the Union. * United Congo. * Liberia (NATO, joined during one of their extensions. Liberia continues to have very good relations with the U.S.) * South Africa (BRICS) * Aegyptianus (Second Egyptian Empire, with Mali,Ivory Coast,Gabon,Ghana, Gambia,Kenya,Mauritania.) Morocco's a colony of Second Mesoamerica. Western Sahara's a colony of Germany, and renamed to Mittelafrica. Middle East: * Iran (BRICS, since India's a dominion of Britain.) * Pakistan. * Yemen. * U.A.E (United Arab Emirates.) * Oman. * Bahrain. * Israel-Palestine. * Qatar. * Jordan. * Kuwait. * Iraq. * Lebanon. * Assyria. Asia: * Republic of China (BRICS) * The People's Republic of China's government (in exile on Taiwan.) * Russian Socialist Soviet Republics/Soviet Union (BRICS) * Bhutan. (Taking the place of Brazil in BRICS, since Brazil wouldn't exist.) * Nepal. * Japanese Empire (Islands such as Micronesia and Hawaii are a part of Japan, and other islands in the Pacific that aren't claimed by Australia such as Christmas Island.) * Sakhalin. * Tannu Tuva. * Mongolia. * United Peninsula of Korea. * Tibet. * Sinkiang. * Singapore. * The Philippines. * Vietnam. * Cambodia. * Laos. * Thailand/Siam. * Burma/Myanmar. * Indonesia. (Other tiny countries like East Timor and Papa New Guinea are a part of it. Yes, I said 'Papa New Guinea'. I love doing that.) * Bangladesh. (not part of British Raj, British Raj's just India here.) Oceania: * Australasia (Australia plus New Zealous land (I did it again.)) Antarctica: * Gray Duchy of Benevar. (Country I made up.) Misc: * Atlantean Soviet Socialist Republics. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021